<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Saved Who by lostghostking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958402">Who Saved Who</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostghostking/pseuds/lostghostking'>lostghostking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk how to tag things, M/M, reference to the water rising, they deserve love dammit, wilbur doesnt die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostghostking/pseuds/lostghostking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur shut his eyes and held his arms out to his sides, ready for the embrace of death when he heard something. Something that stood out from the other cries and wails, a familiar one long forgotten.<br/>“Help me!” That voice--it couldn’t be. Wilbur opened his eyes and everything was different. It was raining and cold. It couldn’t be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgotten Cries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey, this is my first work ever so idk what the hell I'm doing but gonna get some stuff out of the way<br/>-this is about the characters, not the people, so don't attack me for that shit<br/>-don't send this to any of the creators, obviously, or i will delete myself from the earth thankyouverymuch<br/>-enjoy, i guess, but don't like don't read<br/>have fun and let me know if you want more chapters bc i have ideas lol<br/>ps i literally wrote this at 2 am w h y</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If I die, this nation is coming down with me.” Schlatt’s expression was crazed but frightened as he looked over the hardened faces that stared at him. His heart hammered out of his chest, making it clear its implosion was imminent. He clutched a hand to his chest, falling to his knees as his vision blurred beyond recognition. This was it, huh? The big one. </p><p>Voices bounced around him, meaningless noise filling his head as he tried to get his grip back on reality. He was on his hands and knees now, the pain in his chest growing agonizing. His ears laid down in fear and pain, as he lifted his head to weakly stare into the crowd once more. Through the blur, he made out one person in a long coat and yellow sweater before everything went black. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he dead?” Quackity was the first to ask. Silence had settled over the crowd after Schlatt’s abrupt collapse. Then everyone burst into laughter, cheering at the death of the tyrant. Tubbo and Tommy hugged tightly, Tommy screeching curses and insults at the corpse, while Wilbur patted Quackity on the back, exchanging cheers and ‘Thank god, it’s finally overs.’ The rest of the crowd hugged and cheered and smiled and laughed, practically ignoring the dead man on the floor of the caravan. </p><p>Eventually, everyone made their way out, still ecstatic over the morbid event. But, something strange was still afoot. Tommy noticed and Tubbo as well, as they watched Wilbur slink away with a promise of  “I’ll be right back.” Of course, they were too happy to care and too trusting of Wilbur to know how far gone he truly was. </p><p>Wilbur stalked towards the bunker of Pogtopia, the voice in the back of his mind growing louder as he got closer. He knew what he had to do.</p><p>“I heard there was a special place,” His voice rang out hauntingly as he stepped down the stairs to the empty safehouse. </p><p>“Where men could go and emancipate,” It continued as he stepped over the buttons placed by his dear Fundy. </p><p>“The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.” The true button stared at him, daring him to push it, to be done with it; his unfinished symphony, forever unfinished. Wilbur looked over the words carved on the stone walls, his inane ramblings forever imprinted in the rock. He reached forward, his hand covering the button before he stopped, feeling a presence behind him.</p><p>“What are you doing, Wilbur?” A sad smile crossed Wilbur’s face as he turned around to face his father. Phil stared at him, concern and fear mixing in his eyes. </p><p>“There was a saying once Phil, by a traitor, Eret,” Wilbur explained, his hand not leaving the button. </p><p>“It was never meant to be.” The button clicked softly and dynamite hissed under their feet. Wilbur held a hand up to his brow in a salute, his eyes slipping closed. Phil grabbed the back of his coat, pulling him back with a cry as an explosion blew them both backwards. Wilbur’s ears rang as he tried to get his bearings back after the deafening roar. He coughed violently, ash and debris invading his lungs. </p><p>Screams and cries of despair rang out from the nation below, devastated that their country they had just won back was gone again. Wilbur couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in his insane heart. He was mad, after all, not heartless. He stood up, waving the dust away from his eyes to look over the devastation. A crater had formed where the podium once stood and there were fires littered everywhere, including the caravan. Wilbur tensed at a strong hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Wil, what have you done?” Wilbur swallowed thickly. </p><p>“What I had to.” Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut at the desperate cries of his brothers. He did this to them. He had to. </p><p>“Phil, kill me.” The hand on his shoulder disappeared. Wilbur turned around to face Phil once more, tears now welling up in his eyes. </p><p>“Wilbur--”</p><p>“Kill me!” Tears streamed down his face clearly, leaving lines on his dirt-smudged face.</p><p>“You’re my son, Wil!” Phil gripped his diamond sword, contemplating his son’s request. Wilbur shut his eyes and held his arms out to his sides, ready for the embrace of death when he heard something. Something that stood out from the other cries and wails, a familiar one long forgotten. </p><p>“Help me!” That voice--it couldn’t be. Wilbur opened his eyes and everything was different. It was raining and cold. It couldn’t be.</p><p>“Wilbur, help me!” He looked down to where the voice was coming from. A man with ram horns was swimming in the water, desperately trying to stay afloat. The water level rose, engulfing the man underneath the depths. Wilbur tried to call out to him but nothing came out of his mouth. And then he was falling-no, diving, into the water. He shut his eyes as he hit the water.</p><p>And just like that he was back. Wilbur’s eyes opened and Phil’s frightened and highly concerned face looked back at him. </p><p>“Wil?” He knew what he had to do. </p><p>“Schlatt,” Was all he said before whipping around and jumping out of the wrecked stone room into the water underneath. He emerged and looked around to the surrounding fire and brimstone. He had done this. But he could make it right. With at least one person. The person that really mattered the most. </p><p>Wilbur swam as fast as he could toward the flaming caravan, ignoring the burning feeling in his lungs from the debris and lack of oxygen. He clambered onto the shore and broke into a clumsy sprint towards the monument. There were holes in the walls and the roof had caved in at some points. </p><p>“Help me!” The desperate voice sent shivers down Wilbur’s spine. He frantically pushed against the old door of the caravan, his heart beating faster and faster as the heat rose around him. With one final push, the door heaved open and Wilbur fell inside. He tried to stay low to keep the smoke out of his eyes and lungs. He scanned the debris and flames for a sign of the survivor, landing on where Schlatt’s body lay. </p><p>“W-Wilbur?” Schlatt coughed, trying to crawl towards him. Wilbur let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had in him and dashed forward to meet his ex-friend. </p><p>“Schlatt, you’re alive!” </p><p>“Yeah, barely.” Schlatt held his arm up, grasping towards Wilbur. Wilbur grabbed his arm and pulled Schlatt to his feet. Schlatt stumbled and lost his balance, falling against Wilbur and almost knocking him to the floor. </p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Schlatt. You are in bad way.” Schlatt chuckled weakly, shaking his horned head. </p><p>“Y’think?” He wheezed, letting Wilbur lead them quickly out of the still burning caravan. They didn’t get too far away, both weak from smoke inhalation and one from a heart attack. They collapsed on the outskirts of where the explosion had hit, laying next to each other on the cool grass. </p><p>Their chests rose and fell rapidly, trying to expel the smoke from their lungs. Schlatt laughed which made Wilbur laugh. </p><p>“I always knew you were fuckin’ crazy, Soot, but this-this is--”</p><p>“Insane even for me?” Schlatt wheezed, devolving into violent coughs. He sat up clutching his chest, fear welling up inside him at the burning in his lungs. Wilbur sat up as well, putting a gentle hand on Schlatt’s back. </p><p>“Take it easy. You did have a fucking heart attack,” He reminded him, a smirk sneaking into his voice. Schlatt nodded, taking deep breaths and clearing his throat. It was then that he truly registered the warm hand on his upper back. A warm feeling began to chase out the burning in his chest, curling itself up right in his stomach. Wilbur had saved him. <em>Wilbur Soot</em> had saved him. </p><p>“You...you <em> saved </em> me. Wilbur, you saved <em> me,” </em>Schlatt said, in disbelief. He looked up in shock at Wilbur, waiting for a reaction, a reason or some dumb quip. Wilbur just smiled. Schlatt felt heat rise to his cheeks at how truly cheerful and kind and not insane it was. It was then that he remembered that smile. The rain and the water and the darkness, then light. He smiled back, the first flicker of happiness that he had felt in a long time sparking up inside him. Schlatt leaned against Wilbur’s shoulder and Wilbur comfortably slid his arm around Schlatt’s shoulders. They sat together, in easy silence, watching the sun set over the rebuilding nation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still not gay, Wilbur.” </p><p>“Whatever you say Schlatt. My pretty princess.” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unlovable Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the boys get a heaping helping of angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>looks like i'm writing more bc i actually got people that liked my stuff so thanks lol get ready for some angst mfers. i apologize in advance if i get like canon events that i keep wrong bc my memory of these parts are kinda bad. also yes the chapter title is a reference to no children by the mountain goats, it just screams wil and schlatt?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Schlatt, we have to go.” Wilbur’s gentle yet commanding tone broke through Schlatt’s fatigue-induced daze. He looked up at Wilbur, hand instinctually grasping his coat for stability. </p><p>“Why?” Wilbur heaved himself up from the grassy ground, pulling Schlatt up with him. He kept a firm arm around Schlatt’s shoulders to keep him upright. </p><p>“They’ll be looking for me and I don’t think anyone is very fond of either of us right now,” Wilbur pointed out. Schlatt grimaced, remembering the hard stares of those surrounding him at his near death experience. </p><p>“And where are we gonna go, Wilbur?” Wilbur’s face contorted with frustration as he tried to think, heaving a heavy sigh as his mind came up blank. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Schlatt matched his sigh, his ears laying flat against his head. Wilbur’s arm tightened around his shoulders protectively. Schlatt leaned into Wilbur’s warmth as the cool evening air settled into his bones. Suddenly, Wilbur’s face lit up.</p><p>“The sewer tunnels!” Schlatt wrinkled his nose in disgust, shooting Wilbur a confused look. </p><p>“Really, Wil? The goddamn sewers?” </p><p>“What, you have a better place?” Silence. “Right then, for now, it’ll do.” Schlatt begrudgingly complied, allowing himself to be led along towards the tunnel entrance. A tiny stone of resentment sat in his stomach, despising the weakness brought about by his awful decisions that Wilbur now had to deal with. He was a proud business man and genius scam artist. And Wilbur was--Wilbur. He was so much more than that. </p><p>He was jolted from wallowing in his own guilt by Wilbur stopping. Schlatt took in their surroundings, noting the relative darkness of the tunnels and the stone brick walls. </p><p>“Do you know where you’re going, Wilbur?” Schlatt teased, watching his head swivel to each of the intersections. </p><p>“Shut up,” Wilbur replied eloquently, pulling a snickering Schlatt down one of the tunnels. Their footfalls echoed off of the stone walls eerily. Schlatt stumbled along next to Wilbur’s tall, confident form. </p><p>Soon enough, after a few twists and turns, Wilbur found what he was supposedly looking for: a hole in the wall of the sewers that Tommy had used for mining cobblestone. Wilbur laid Schlatt against the wall furthest from the entrance as he lit up some torches and blocked the hole. Schlatt shivered, the cold stone wall leeching away the warmth he had left in his body as he hugged his arms over his chest. His alcohol-stained dress shirt offered little comfort from the temperature. </p><p>He turned his attention to Wilbur, who was leaning against the wall, presumably listening for anyone in the tunnels. The shadows of the room hugged his figure, the torch he held lighting his face with a warm glow. Schlatt couldn’t help but stare, noticing things about the brit he never had before like how torchlight revealed speckles of orange and gold in Wilbur’s auburn irises. And one word came to mind. <em> Pretty. </em> </p><p>Schlatt’s fingernails dug into his own arm at the thought, tearing his eyes away from Wilbur. <em> Pretty? Really, Schlatt? </em>  He scolded himself mentally. He leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling to try and purge the word <em> pretty </em> from his damn mind. </p><p>“Schlatt,” Wilbur called softly. Schlatt hummed gruffly in response, not daring to look Wilbur in the eyes. </p><p>“I’m going to get some supplies, stay here and stay quiet. I’ll be right back.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Was all Schlatt could manage. His gaze remained trained on the rocky ceiling as he heard Wilbur leave the room, sealing it again when he was outside. </p><p>Schlatt sighed, letting his head fall into a normal position. What the hell had happened to him? One heart attack and he was calling Wilbur Soot pretty. He scoffed, hugging his arms tighter over his chest, a bittersweet warmth tying his stomach in knots. He pulled his knees up to his chest, curling himself further into the corner of the room. His ears twitched at the silence he was left with. Letting his eyes slip closed, the shadows of the room snuck into his mind and fatigue won over his consciousness. </p>
<hr/><p>Wilbur strode quickly through the tunnels back towards the hiding place. Pogtopia was still deserted but there were a few essentials left. His pace slowed as he approached the entrance and he quickly slipped inside, sealing the door once again. He leaned back against the wall and looked over the corner where he’d left Schlatt. A soft smile worked itself onto his face at the sleeping ram curled up against the wall. </p><p>“Right where I left you,” Wilbur mumbled to himself, setting down the pack of supplies he had collected. He held back a coo when he saw Schlatt’s ear flick in his sleep.</p><p>Trying to stay quiet, he set out the furnace, crafting table, chests and beds he had found in Pogtopia. Once he had laid out one bed, he knelt down next to Schlatt. He watched his chest rise and fall peacefully for a few moments before carefully slipping an arm under Schlatt’s knees and the other around his back. His hand brushed over Schlatt's small fluffy tail, causing him to let out a small noise, his ears twitching. Wilbur bit back a laugh, standing again with little difficulty and cradling the slumbering Schlatt in his arms as he transported him to the bed. Wilbur laid him down as softly as he could and stepped back from the bed. </p><p>The dark circles under Schlatt’s eyes became more noticeable in the shadowy room, standing out against his pale skin. Wilbur absentmindedly swept a hair out of Schlatt’s face, his eyes landing on the few freckles that dotted his skin. </p><p>“Wil,” Schlatt’s voice rasped, startling Wilbur. His eyes stared sadly into Wilbur’s. </p><p>“Why did you save me?” Wilbur’s gaze dropped to Schlatt’s hand that lay on the mattress. He slid his own hand over Schlatt’s caringly and met Schlatt’s gaze again. </p><p>“You saved me first,” He replied simply. Schlatt scoffed, tired eyes looking away from Wilbur. </p><p>“I took away your country and ruined everything you stand for. I ruled like a tyrant, drink in hand,” Schlatt rambled, voice shaking and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Wilbur gave a pained smile but tightened his grip on Schlatt’s hand. </p><p>“Schlatt--”</p><p>“Why don’t you hate me, Wilbur?” Hot tears fell down Schlatt’s reddened cheeks, his thoughts spiraling quickly. His face was too hot but his body was freezing. His hand felt so safe and calm underneath Wilbur’s. Wilbur did hate him, didn’t he? He’d never forgive Schlatt, never care about him, never love--</p><p>“Oh, Schlatt.” Wilbur’s hand on his cheek calmed the tempest in his mind, pulling him back to reality. Schlatt’s puffy eyes slipped closed as he bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a sob. His breathing slowed as Wilbur softly thumbed at his cheekbone. Wilbur hummed happily, pleased with how easily he could calm the ram.</p><p> “Maybe,” Wilbur began softly, Schlatt’s eyes fluttering open, “it was never meant to be ours. Not yours and not mine either.” Schlatt chuckled quietly. </p><p>“You’re giving it up that easily after all you went through?” Wilbur smirked, leaning closer to Schlatt. </p><p>“I think I got what I really wanted in the end.” Schlatt’s eyes widened, heart rate shooting up at Wilbur’s proximity and words. His sarcastic bastard nature urged him to make a joke or something, not allowing him to believe that Wilbur was talking about him, but his mind was blank. Wilbur was so close that it wouldn’t take but a quick movement to connect them. And just like that, Wilbur pulled away again. Too late.</p><p>“Get some rest, Schlatt.” Schlatt nodded, flipping over onto his other side to face away from Wilbur. As he was just barely conscious, he felt something being placed over him. He grabbed it. Wilbur’s coat. He smiled lucidly. Maybe it wasn’t too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am writing the third chapter already and will maybe write one more after, but if y'all really like it i can just like, rewrite the smp i guess. (kidding..maybe) anyway, i have ideas y'all, no brain cells but ideas galore for schlatt and wilbur stories</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the boys are soft and talk about the future</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about the little wait, my mental health is deteriorating rapidly and i needed a little break<br/>ANYWAY hope y'all enjoy<br/>(chapter name is a cavetown song but there is literally only one line from it in this lmao)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur stared up at the stone ceiling as he laid on his bed. He looked to his side to see Schlatt sleeping peacefully under his coat. His little tail stuck out of the slit in the coat, flicking back and forth occasionally. Wilbur grinned, a quiet laugh bubbling up in his throat. He had always found Schlatt’s ovine features rather adorable, especially before his horns were fully grown. The fond memory of a younger Schlatt with shorter horns and a smaller figure presented itself to Wilbur, filling him with nostalgia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, sitting up on his bed and swinging his long legs over the side. On nights like these, nights when he had something or someone on his mind, Wilbur found it was best to sing it out of himself. He stood from his bed and opened the double chest that held his guitar. He grabbed it and shut the chest, sinking back onto his bed. He set the body of the instrument comfortably on his lap, positioning his left hand over the frets and right hand over the strings. He strummed once, making sure it was properly tuned. After twisting the pegs slightly, he concentrated on remembering chords and began to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wil let his mind wander to whatever it may, letting out the thoughts with each chord he played. Memories and thoughts flowed through him: Schlatt’s soft ears, Schlatt’s fluffy tail, Schlatt’s tired face, Schlatt’s endearingly ridiculous facial hair, just Schlatt. Wilbur stopped playing, swallowing thickly as he realized what the hell was going on in his head. He set his guitar next to his bed with a stiff arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ hell, Schlatt,” Wilbur muttered, burying his blushing face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice song, Soot,” Schlatt’s smug voice complimented. Wilbur’s head jerked up and whipped around to look at him. Schlatt shook his head and clutched Wilbur’s jacket around him as he moved to sit next to him. Wilbur could’ve melted right then and there, watching Schlatt in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> coat. Damn, he was in deep and he was gonna lose his lovesick mind. Wilbur tilted his head, admiring Schlatt’s still sleepy face. Schlatt raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk tugging at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable, you know that?” Wilbur murmured, his hand ghosting over Schlatt’s cheek and facial hair. Schlatt blushed bright red, smiling softly and averting his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Wil,” He shot back, coming out quieter and more embarrassed than he wanted. Wilbur chuckled, settling his hand gently on Schlatt’s cheek. Schlatt nuzzled against it, his eyes going lidded. He leaned closer to Wilbur, pushing past his hand and setting his head on his shoulder. He felt Wilbur reach around his waist and squeeze him right up next to him. For what Schlatt’s features were supposed to remind him of, his mannerisms seemed awfully cat-like to Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt hid his face in the crook of Wilbur’s neck as he set one of his legs over Wilbur’s lap, silently asking him for what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mere, Schlatt,” Wilbur cooed, pulling Schlatt onto his lap facing him and cupping his face in his hands. He thumbed at Schlatt’s cheek but Schlatt didn’t look him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan Schlatt, look at me,” He pleaded, swallowing a laugh. Schlatt snorted a laugh and brought his eyes up to meet Wilbur’s. He tentatively carded a hand through Wilbur’s curls, his stomach quivering at the level of comfort he felt doing it. Like he was exactly where he was meant to end up. Looking at Wilbur, sitting on his lap, brushing his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can-can I kiss you, Schlatt?” Schlatt froze for a moment before chuckling lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really asking me that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consent is important, Schlatt and besides, you’re the one always saying you aren’t gay,” Wilbur pointed out. Schlatt sucked in a breath through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Wil, what we’re doing seems pretty gay to me. But who’s to say I’m not actually gay and you’re just too pretty to pass up,” He retorted smugly. Wilbur laughed, shaking his head, curls falling into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know when to shut up do you, Schlatt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, what’s that supposed to mean, Soot--” Schlatt’s eyes flew open, his heart skipping a beat at the feeling of Wilbur’s lips on his. His eyes slipped closed, melting into the soft, warm kiss. There was no urgency, no fear; it was safe. Wilbur’s hands drifted down, holding Schlatt’s neck just under his jaw, tenderly brushing over his facial hair. Schlatt threaded his fingers into Wilbur’s curls, tilting his head slightly and leaning impossibly closer to him. Finally being this close to Wilbur was surreal, he felt like he was floating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur pulled away softly, leaning his forehead against Schlatt’s, their noses brushing. Schlatt sighed and hummed lowly, his head still fuzzy with elation and contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sure shut you up,” Wilbur snickered quietly, lidded gaze dancing over Schlatt’s features. Schlatt rubbed his forehead against Wilbur’s, a noise that sounded marginally akin to a purr escaping his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean to me, Wilbur,” He mumbled lowly, playing with a strand of Wilbur’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwh, I’m sorry, love,” Wilbur cooed, his fingers brushing over Schlatt’s cottony ears. They twitched and flicked in response, pulling a chuckle from Wilbur. He wrapped his arms around Schlatt and hugged him tight, laying back on his bed. Schlatt settled on top of Wilbur, letting him hold him like a teddy bear and setting his head over Wilbur’s heart. Their breathing synced and their hearts beat calmly at last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Wil, if everyone thinks I’m dead, what the hell d’you think they’re thinking about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hummed, twisting a piece of Schlatt’s hair around his finger. After a short nap together, Schlatt had woken him with that question on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they think that I’m also very much dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Think.” Wilbur snorted, Schlatt wheezed, their own stupid jokes too much for them. Schlatt traced a finger over Wilbur’s face, drawing made-up figures on his smile lines. Wilbur sighed happily and closed his eyes, reveling in the comfortable feeling. Schlatt froze, his finger lingering on Wil’s cheek. Wilbur peeked one eye open before opening both eyes and narrowing his brows in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, love?” Schlatt bit his lip, tilting his head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do, Wil?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What d’you mean, Schlatt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what are we, where do we go from here, are we alive or dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Wilbur placed his hand under Schlatt’s chin, lifting his head to meet his eyes, “one thing at a time. What do you want us to be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know. I just know that you make me feel at home and safe and-and I never want to lose you.” Schlatt’s voice quivered slightly, but his face remained clear. Wilbur smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat from Schlatt’s words, his heart overflowing with warmth and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Then you’re home, right here, with me. And I’m home, right here, with you,” He replied evenly. Schlatt grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next question then, where do we go from here and are we alive or dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them as Wilbur thought. Schlatt returned to tracing shapes on his face while Wilbur brushed through the hair at the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get out of here, Wilbur? We can’t stay in here forever,” Schlatt murmured, sadness lacing his voice. Wilbur hummed in agreement. The crackling of the dying torches filled the air, filling the emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go for a walk, Schlatt? Go see L’Manberg?” Schlatt chuckled, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A walk, huh? To see what’s left of it? Why not?” He agreed. Wilbur smiled, placing a quick kiss on Schlatt’s lips before letting him sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a walk through the dark tunnels, the duo emerged under the dawning sky, caught between night and day. Wilbur inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air. He looked to Schlatt and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Schlatt blushed under the sun kissed starry sky, his cheeks the same color as the horizon. They didn’t know what the hell they were going to do, but whatever it was, from now on, they would do it together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just an extra fyi, the next chapter might be a bit of a crack chapter but i'll try to make it sweet and stuff however if you like the story where it is, then don't read the next chapter (if you guys even want one). honestly, i kind of like it where it is but i still have more ideas and you guys seem to like it so i'm trying for one more chapter. thanks again for reading and for reading this if you did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. False Phantoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not dead, not ghosts, chaotic dumbasses in love your honor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally have no clue where this idea came from but i have this totally stupid idea that wilbur and schlatt aren't dead and just fucked up big time by being chaotic dumbasses, and thus ghostbur and glatt were born out of stupid panic<br/>also this turned out like way way sweeter than i thought it would but i hope y'all will not complain about that haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun slowly rose over the world, illuminating Schlatt and Wilbur’s grey faces. The smoke, dust, and dark had left their already pale faces almost ghostly. They sat on the hill next to the destroyed podium, their linked hands lay between them in the grass. The peaceful air of the morning surrounded them. </p><p>Schlatt looked over to the man at his side, grinning at the glittering mineral dust on his cheekbones. Wilbur looked over at him, shooting him a questioning look paired with a fond smirk. </p><p>“What’re you looking at, Schlatt?” </p><p>“You, lover boy.” Wilbur giggled, shaking his curls into his face. Schlatt’s grin curled further up his features. </p><p>Wilbur smiled fondly at the destroyed nation that was now being slowly rebuilt, pride in his brothers and allies welling up in his heart.</p><p>“You know what I’ve realized, Schlatt?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I was never good for L’Manberg. Or Tommy and Tubbo.” Schlatt opened his mouth to say something but just sighed. </p><p>“It’s alright now though,” Wilbur looked over at him, a sad smile painted on his face, “They’ll be in charge. Run things better than either of us did.” Schlatt breathed a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right about that one,” He agreed, moving closer to Wilbur. Wilbur wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a soft peck on his cheek, earning an embarrassed smile from Schlatt. </p><p>A soft morning breeze ruffled through Wilbur’s curls and tickled Schlatt’s ears. It was freeing. Until one voice brought the calm crashing down.</p><p>“Wilbur?” Tubbo’s voice behind them shook with concern and fear. Both of them tensed right up, Wilbur squeezing Schlatt’s waist. He swallowed thickly, trying desperately to think of something to say, lies and reasoning racing through his head. </p><p>“Who?” Wilbur’s voice came out small and hoarse, his response much less smart and sensible than he wanted it to be. Schlatt turned his head slowly to look at him, his eyes wide and ears back in fear. Wilbur bit his lip, looking sideways at Schlatt and shrugging as subtly as possible. </p><p>Wilbur slowly turned to look at Tubbo with an innocent smile. His face was filled with horror and confusion, his eyes were watery and his dress shirt was untucked and wrinkled.</p><p>“I thought--w-we thought you were dead. B-both of you,” Tubbo stated shakily. </p><p>“Oh, yes, erm, sorry give you a fright,” Wilbur stood up, pulling Schlatt up with him, “but, Wilbur is dead. I’m--Ghostbur.” Schlatt gave him a look that Wilbur could read his thoughts with. ‘<em> Fucking really?’ </em></p><p>Tubbo sniffed, wiping his face on his sleeve, the fear disappearing from his face but the confusion remaining. </p><p>“Then is Schlatt dead too? Who-who is he?” He asked, gesturing to Schlatt. Wilbur nodded morosely, nudging Schlatt to respond. Schlatt’s eyes darted from Wilbur to Tubbo, now his turn to try and think up ideas.</p><p>“Glatt!” He blurted. Wilbur stifled a laugh but a smile appeared on his face. Tubbo’s face grew impossibly more confused. </p><p>“So, you’re ghosts? Wait, wait, even if you are, why are you so close to him? Don’t you know what he did?” Wilbur tilted his head, acting as confused as Tubbo.</p><p>“What do you mean? Glatt and I are friends, lots of the few memories I have are of him. Of course, I remember L’Manberg as well and being president. And Tommy and you, lots of other people too,” He rambled, keeping his hold on Schlatt. Tubbo opened and closed his mouth like a fish, before tilting his head sharply.  </p><p>“So you don’t remember how L’Manberg got like this?” Wilbur frowned and shook his head. Tubbo nodded, stepping backwards slowly. </p><p>“I-I need to talk to Tommy and Big Q about this,” He stuttered, turning away and running the opposite direction. </p><p>“It was nice to see you again, Tubbo!” Wilbur called after him weakly. They waited until he was a considerable distance away to collapse into a fit of laughter, nearly falling on top of each other on the grass. They held their stomachs as they lay on their backs laughing their asses off. </p><p>“Wilbur, what the hell was any of that?” Schlatt wheezed, rolling onto his side to face him.</p><p>“Honest to God, I just panicked and started saying the first shit that popped in my head,” Wilbur laughed, wiping a tear from his eyes. Schlatt shook his head, sighing and propping himself up on his elbow with his hand under his head. Wilbur mirrored him, smiling wildly at him. </p><p>“You’re crazy, Wil. You know that right?” </p><p>“Yeah, I know. But so are you. That’s why we work, Schlatt.” </p><p>Schlatt grinned, running a hand over Wilbur’s chest and taking hold of his sweater. He pulled Wil towards him, Wilbur shifting one leg between Schlatt’s. </p><p>“Careful, lover boy, I might get excited,” Schlatt purred. Wilbur clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p>“C’mon, I know you just want to be soft, Schlatt, don’t act like that,” He warned. Schlatt’s overconfident air dissipated and he smiled fondly. </p><p>“Sorry, old habits die hard, y’know,” He admitted, his hand moving to Wilbur’s hair, threading his fingers through his curls. Wilbur smiled knowingly, leaning into Schlatt. Their lips met, softly brushing each other before crashing together. Like they had done it a dozen times before, like what they had was nothing new. And really it wasn’t, just buried deep in some hole in their hearts, waiting to be dug up. </p><p>Schlatt pulled away, bumping his forehead against Wilbur’s affectionately and rubbing his nose past his. Wilbur cooed, pecking Schlatt’s lips and cheek and jaw. Schlatt straight up purred, rubbing his cheek against Wilbur.</p><p>“If we have to be dead, so be it, as long as we’re together, right?” Schlatt whispered against Wil’s lips. Wilbur tucked a piece of Schlatt’s hair out of his face.</p><p>“So be it. As long as we’re together,” He assured him. He laid back on the grassy field, Schlatt following suit. The morning slowly shifted to early afternoon as they lay in perfect comfort. Schlatt rolled his head to the side to look at Wilbur. Wilbur did the same, locking eyes with him.</p><p>“I guess we’re dead.”</p><p>“I guess we’re dead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that is that! hope you enjoyed, i know i had a lot of fun writing this. if you like schlattbur stuff, maybe stick around. i have another story brewing and i would hate for any interested parties to miss out. see you 'round the bend and fairfarren, all. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>